1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a burner, and more particularly, to a burner having a fuel control part capable of stably combusting flame.
2. Background of the Invention
In case of the conventional burner for cooking, etc. outdoors, fuel accommodated in a fuel supply box in a compressed state is discharged to outside, and the discharged fuel is combusted, thereby obtaining a heat source required for cooking. In this case, strength of the heat source is controlled according to a cooked state of an object to be heated, for stable cooking.
For this, a control lever is provided at one side of the burner. As the control lever is rotated, strength of the heat source is controlled. However, if a small amount of fuel is filled due to long usage of a fuel supply box, the fuel is not stably supplied. This may cause red flame due to incomplete combustion.
Further, if an excessive amount of fuel is supplied to a combustion part, large flame is instantaneously generated. This may cause a user to burn himself or herself while cooking food, or may cause food to boil over instantaneously, resulting in user's inconvenience.
Recently, a burner which can be used conveniently and stably by overcoming such conventional problems is required.